Computing devices (e.g., cellphones, tablets, laptop and notebook computers) include components (e.g., processors, memories, hard disks) that generate heat, and the heat must be dissipated from the components so that the components can perform properly. As computing devices become thinner and more compact, the challenge of cooling the central processing unit (CPU) and other components of the computing device while maintaining acceptable surface temperature of enclosures becomes extremely challenging. Thus, there is a need for new techniques to dissipate heat in computing devices.